


spaces in between dust motes

by Duck_Life



Series: X-Men Shorties [24]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Bedrooms, Intimacy, Multi, OT3, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 15:18:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21056549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duck_Life/pseuds/Duck_Life
Summary: Logan wonders if he's overstepping his bounds.





	spaces in between dust motes

Slim is still damp from the shower, and there's a towel wrapped tight around his waist. He's talking to Logan about Danger Room schedules, or team rosters or brunch plans. He stops talking to switch from his shower goggles to his glasses.

Logan used to think having the glasses off might make Scott look more vulnerable. The opposite is true. Scott never looks more guarded or tense than when he's holding his glasses in one hand and squeezing his eyes shut.

Jeannie doesn't knock before entering— it's her room, after all. Even though Scott's the one in the towel, Logan feels exposed. "Evenin', Red."

"Oh, hey." She acts a little surprised to see him. It's just out of politeness. She had to have sensed who was in here with Scott.

In baggy pajama pants and one of Hank's ratty old t-shirts, Jeannie looks better than any model who's ever set foot on a Victoria's Secret runway. 

"Well," Logan sighs, trying to read the room. Whatever conversation he and Slim were having has dwindled to a stop. "Guess I should get going."

Jean looks at Scott and Scott looks at Jean. They could be having a whole conversation telepathically— or maybe it really does just take a look. 

Jean says, "Stay. Please. We want you to."

And Logan thinks,  _ I want to, too _ . And he thinks,  _ Not tonight, I can't.  _

And then Slim puts a hand on his waist, and that soft, sure pressure is enough.

"Yeah," Logan says, "okay."


End file.
